Maybe You Can Help Me
by jberri79
Summary: Luke needs help, can Noah help him.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Maybe You Can Help Me  
><strong>Author:<strong> jberri79  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17 although this part not so much still that rating should stay there.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Luke needs help, can Noah help him  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>I don't own these characters, this is merely a stress reliever- but if I did, Luke and Noah would never leave bed, okay to eat and use the bathroom but that's it.

He hadn't done this in a while. Two years to be precise. No Luke was use to business proposals now, cutting deals, talking shop with men in expensive suits, men who knew nothing about real hard work, men who had everything given to them on a silver platter.

This part of his life should have been over though or at least half way done.

The late night study sessions the drinking cup after cup of coffee just so you could get that extra boost. Cramming so much into your brain by the end you feel as if your eyes might explode. Luke was wondering how he would survive it.

First he quit his job- needed all his extra time to go into studying. Since Luke was rich he could do that, that doesn't mean he didn't hear bio dad's protest against this. Luke had too much on his plate; he had to let something go, why not the shipping company, he really didn't want to run.

Not only did he work at a company with his dad- well formerly worked. He ran a foundation for young gay teens and was a board member at Oakdale memorial, the town's only hospital. On top of that, he had to give a lot of his attention to his boyfriend.

Things were stretched thin- but Luke knew the payoff would be worth it. And plus he knew there were people rooting for him, people who knew he could do it. His Father Holden was one of those people.

His father was proud of him, his real dad- not bio dad. Holden knew about hard work making things beautiful with his hands, he knew about sticking to something learning a skill and bettering it- but he respected those who went to school, learned more, kept their brains fresh with new and interesting things.

Luke wanted to go back to college- finished what he started a few years ago, seventy five percent of this was what Luke wanted- however he still wanted to see that proud look spread across Holden's face, see that gleam in his eyes. A few years ago he wasn't motivated- let some silly election get in the way and knock his focus right off track.

Now back on track and ready to go Luke's having a bit of a hard time getting started.

He sits staring at his cursor. The blinking kind of pisses him off. It hasn't moved since he sat down.

Luke, spent most of his time staring at his cursor at home- still not able to start the first paragraph, the laughter of children and Faith's thick teenage angst looming in the air had Luke heading for Java. It was after the morning rush and Luke figured he could people watch- while waiting for inspiration.

"You want me to full her up?" Luke looks up to see Noah standing beside him coffee pot in hand.

Luke smiles blinks at the surprise appearance "yeah sure thanks" Noah nods fills the mug "I thought you were off on Saturday's?"

"I usually am- but Jeff called asked for a favor so here I am."

"Noah Mayer to the rescue, you should learn to sleep in you know."

Noah shrugs "well; I finally got up to date on all my class assignments, so why not make a few extra bucks."

"You're almost done." Luke's smile is wide so proud.

"Yeah, and you're just getting started I see."

"Who told you?"

"Doesn't matter who told me Snyder, the point is you didn't." Noah's tone is serious yet teasing- grin full, strong.

"I was going to, I just-" Luke trails off not knowing how to finish that sentence but one thing was certain though. Holden wasn't the only person Luke wanted to make proud, there was one other.

"Thought I wouldn't care?" Noah finishes it. There's a little frown now, casting a shadow over the grin.

Luke's nod is slow- sure he's right. He stares hopelessly at the blank. Noah takes a seat watches as Luke tries to burn a whole into his computer screen. "Just so you know. I do." Noah leans back into the chair watches as Luke slowly lifts his head.

"You do?"

"Of course, I always thought you should have went back to school. It might be two years later but you're doing it" Noah shrugs give's Luke a sideways glance. "You look lost Snyder, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to bother you, you have work."

"I'm off in about" Noah looks at his watch "in about 5, 4,3,2,1, I'm off now."

Luke laughs loves the fact Noah can joke with him "what about the pot Mayer?"

Noah gets up hands the coffee pot to someone behind the counter he comes back and sits down. Noah rubs his hands together; gives Luke a stern look. "So spill Snyder."

Luke is about to speak but before he can, Noah's holding up a finger signaling for Luke to hold on a sec. Noah reaches into his pocket pulls out his phone. A smile spreads across his face seeing the number, this shakes Luke's core a little. "I'll be right back." Luke watches Noah move to the back he can see his shadow as he stands off by the door.

Luke can't see anything, hear anything; wouldn't want to if he could. That's not saying he's not curious- wants to know who the hell Noah is talking to.

Luke's so lost in thought he doesn't even notice when Noah sits back down across from him. "Sorry about that, you were saying."

Luke looks up startled; he recovers quickly though- smiles that lopsided grin, the one that always took Noah time to recover from. Noah doesn't seem fazed though he's just waiting for Luke to start talking "um" Luke clears his throat, he's a little thrown by the lack of notice- has to struggle silently with that realization. "Just hard to get back into the swing of things" head pounding as he speaks.

"Don't worry, before long you'll get a handle on things. You always do." They stare at each other for a while; Noah's look is encouraging, Luke's unsure.

"So" Luke scratches his chin, looks around the café- careful not to look in Noah's direction. "Who was that on the phone?" He takes a chance eyes focused squarely on Noah.

Noah laughs casually, places his hands on the table, plays with the salt shaker between his hands- pushing it back and forth. "How's Reid?" The comment is like a smack- No, A punch to his gut.

When they broke up both boys figured being friends is better than nothing. Although it seemed for a while Noah had a hard time moving on, couldn't stand to see Luke in the arms of another man. Now, now it seemed like Noah had taken that next step. Moved on, fallen completely out of love with him.

"Sorry," Luke mutters eyes casting down now; lashes full overflowing. "Maybe you can help me though." Luke looks up. Eyes hopeful, pleading for his slip up to go unnoticed- like it never happened.

"Whatcha need Snyder?"

Luke grins, eyes screaming 'thank you' he looks down at his blanking cursor- lips tight trying to stop the frustrated groan lodged in his throat. He looks back up at Noah- who is waiting patiently. "Maybe you can explain to me in Lyman terms, the effects of British colonization on the Native American."

Noah stares at him for a moment taken aback. Suddenly he's laughing, his deep baritone voice falling over Luke, leaving him feeling warmed and nostalgic. "Sorry," he gasped "didn't mean to laugh, just wasn't expecting that."

"Its okay" Luke is still lost in the way it sounded, wouldn't mind hearing it again.

"Well, let me think." Noah put his pointer finger to his chin- tapped lightly. The gesture looked mocking- but Luke knew Noah was actually thinking, trying to help. "Well for starters the diseases that immigrants carried, that didn't help. Before the British, the Native American didn't know about things like that."

"What kind of diseases?" Luke asked leaning towards Noah.

"Hmmm" Noah tilt's his head to the side. "Let's see. There are Small Pox, Measles, and Malaria to name a few."

Luke looks at him shocked, none the less he's thankful. "Yikes" is all he can get out.

"Yeah, I'd say gross- but yikes works." Noah chuckles light, runs his hand over his mouth, Luke watches; wishes that hand made contact with something else.

"This is for a paper right?"

Luke comes back. The hand had been such a distraction, he looks at Noah almost confused. "What?"

"It's for a paper."

"Oh, sorry yeah, it's, it's for a paper." Apparently the hands still a distraction.

"And how long does it have to be?"

"What"

"The paper Snyder, how long does it have to be?"

"Oh sorry," that damn hand. "No more then fifth teen, no less then twelve pages," Luke finally get's out.

Noah rocks his head from side to side, blue locked to the ceiling "so roughly 8,000 give or take."

"Yep"

"And what do you have so far?" Noah picks up Luke's laptop; turns it his way. And there it is again, that laugh; deep and beautiful. Noah's holding his side's now, the laugh overtaking him. "Are you serious Luke?"

"What?" Luke is trying not to laugh- but Noah's giggle is infectious. He puts his hand over his mouth trying to stop.

"The Effects of British colonization on the Native American," Noah gawks at him- shakes his head, teeth showing, eyes sparkling. "All you have is the title?"

"I can't focus." Luke rubbed his hands over his eyes. He knew he sounded like a whining child.

"Well know wonder- you came to Java to study."

"Well it was better then my other options."

"And what were those?"

Luke shrugged "you don't wanna hear about my problems, have to pretend you care." Luke laughs nervously, stares at a mark on a wall right behind Noah, and doesn't dare look at him.

Noah maneuvers his head, makes sure he's right in Luke's view. "Try me. And I. Do. Care." he settles back into his chair, arms folded; hurt showing, he doesn't even bother to hide it.

Luke takes a deep breath- knows what he's done. He's kind of happy; he thought for sure Noah felt nothing. It's a relief to know he still cares. "Well" Luke starts- smirks as he thinks. "First I was at the farm- but people kept popping up, some familiar, some not. It was so irritating."

"I understand." Noah does that grin again, Luke's stomach tightens.

"You do?"

"Yeah" Noah nods his head; features showing understanding- compassion. "Remember when the only youngsters that roamed that farm on a daily basis were you me and Aaron?"

Luke starts to giggle head falling back, bangs falling to the side, Adams apple in full view- bobbing.

"What?" Noah giggles.

"Mayer, you said youngsters."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yes." Luke cups his hand over his mouth, his giggles still consuming him.

"Well, what can I say, Emma rubbed off on me."

"I see"

"Whatever Snyder, just finish"

"Okay- okay," Luke says while trying to stifle a laugh "then I went back home and Ethan was so loud, I knew that wouldn't work."

"Yeah, Ethan's a screamer, reminds me of someone."

"Whatever"

"What? It's true."

Luke just glares, feigns anger "can I finish Mayer."

"Continue Snyder"

Luke sticks out his tongue "thank you. Anyway I thought about going to the hospital ya know? Sit in the break room and try to do the paper there- wait for Reid, while I did it. Then figured that might be a bad idea since I'm on the board, someone's always in my face, I probably wouldn't get anything done there."

"Probably not," Noah agreed.

Luke takes a deep breath- studies Noah's facial expressions, the mention of Reid doesn't seem to have fazed him.

Noah leans over the laptop, looks down and starts to type.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax Snyder; I'm not writing anything, this is your responsibility." Noah looks up over the top winks his eye, goes back to typing. "I'm just giving you a few sites to go to for your research; I put them in your fave's." Noah finishes up, closes the laptop. He drums his fingers over the top "When is it due?"

"Wednesday"

"You have time then."

Luke cocks his brow "Oh come on Snyder, you're a writer. Just do the reading and the rest will come to you."

"I need a good place to study." Luke blows out a gust of air; shakes his head. "Man I need my own apartment" as soon as the words leave his lips, Luke wishes he could take them back. The look on Noah's face strengthens that wish; he knows there's no going back. The words are already out in the air swirling around them, nudging at happy memories. Luke stares hard at the floor- hopes the tension passes.

Noah starts to laugh again. "Remember how the floor creaked in the kitchen?" Luke's head pops back up startled at Noah's response.

Luke regards Noah for a moment, decides to play along. "Remember the window in the bathroom that wouldn't open? And when we finally got it open some how it was uneven."

"Oh my god yes, how could I not. When we finally fixed it, it slammed shut, right over my hand."

"Oh my god, you screamed so loud."

"What did you expect Snyder? It hurt like hell." Noah actually started to massage his hand, the memory so vivid in his mind.

"I expected you to act like nothing was wrong, if you want me to be honest. I was shocked when you let me take care of you."

"You did a good job too," Noah blurted out. "You know? Taking care of me, you always did."

"Thank you." Luke tries his best not to react, show how much those words affect- but he can't help it, his smile is so wide, he's sure he looks like a fool. He looks away from Noah, focusing his attention back on the floor.

"Here." Luke looks up to see keys dangling from Noah's pointer finger.

"What?"

"You can study at my place."

Luke shakes his head "you don't have to do that Noah. You don't, I don't want to bother you."

"Luke, would you stop. Look we're friends right?"

Luke nods fast, his answer quick "yes…. Always."

"Okay then" Noah starts to remove his car keys from the ring "besides you won't be bothering me, I won't be there."

"Oh, where are you going?"

"I have plans." Noah doesn't say anymore and Luke doesn't press.

"Still, Noah I-"

"Luke, just take them." Noah puts the keys right in front of Luke's face.

Luke reaches out; takes the dangling keys "thank you," he mumbles.

"No problem."

"Oh, um….. What about Ali?"

"Oh, don't worry; she's in Carbondale with Casey, visiting Will and Gwen, so you have the whole place to yourself."

Noah gets up "alright, come on." He claps his hands together "you have a paper to write. This is yours right?" He points to a black messenger bag.

"Who else's would it be?" Luke cocks his eyebrow at him- can't hold back the smirk.

Noah narrows his eyes "smart ass" he picks up Luke's Laptop; puts it in his bag. "Get up" Luke sighs in mock annoyance; stands up in a dramatic fashion. Noah just rolls his eyes and puts the bag around Luke's head so that it hangs off Luke's shoulder. "Okay you're set, now go." He turns Luke around pushes him to the exit.

"I'm going, I'm going stop being so bossy that's my job." Luke makes it to the door- almost heading out but stops suddenly and turns around. "Noah?"

"Yeah"

"Thank you"

"No problem, just do me one favor." Noah holds up that pointer finger again; taps it on his nose.

Luke's brow crinkles "what's that?"

"Let me in, when I come home. You know, since you have my keys."

Luke smiles, tilts his head "of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, this is merely a stress reliever- but if I did, Luke and Noah would never leave bed, okay to eat and use the bathroom but that's it.

Luke had been ignoring the call since he stepped foot into Noah's apartment. That had been almost seven hours ago, when he sat down in Noah's kitchen and tapped the first key. He could feel the vibrations of the phone tickling his thigh gnawing at his conscious.

Eventually Luke pulled it out. Briefly he stared at it like it was an unknown object- something he couldn't figure out what to do with.

Luke shook his head coming back to his senses, he knew exactly what he was doing and felt bad about it, still he tossed the phone aside watching as it slide across the table knocking into a salt shaker.

Luke was halfway through with his paper, he just needed a good closing. He was a little surprised at how easily it had been to actually write it. 'The plight of the Native American'- not a hard topic to write about once you got started. "Why was this hard?" Luke said aloud. He shrugged his shoulders "Noah was right, it would come to me" a smile played across Luke's lips as he thought about Noah. The way he smiled, the way he laughed.

Everything Noah did seemed to leave Luke with this warm feeling coursing through his veins- making his heart flutter, their Java run in proved that.

Luke didn't want to admit it- but he missed Noah with a passion. Missed their talks, missed the connection they once shared. He missed….. The everything that Noah was and Noah was everything. That realization hit Luke like a ton of bricks.

The sound of his phone vibrating, hitting the salt shaker brought Luke back to reality, he glared at the little device like all of it- his predicament was its fault.

Sighing deep, Luke snatched up the phone squeezed it tight almost like he wanted to break it. Again he did the glaring; looking at the name that popped up on the screen. As if to say it was his fault he wasn't answering. Luke knew he should answer; explain himself but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

When the call went to voice mail, he sighed in relief. It was as if Luke didn't, couldn't comprehend that he had about six voicemails already before that one. Eventually he'd have to answer, eventually he'd have to leave and do that explaining.

That time wasn't now, so he pushed it to the back of his mind; would let it sit there for another day.

Dropping the phone, Luke pushed his chair back from the table and stretched his arms to the ceiling. Simultaneously he kicked his legs out and wiggled his toes.

He had taken his shoes off about an hour after he'd gotten to Noah's place, once it dawned on him he could get comfortable- Noah wouldn't mind. That was also the reason Luke was currently on his second cup of coffee- Noah always had the best- and snacking on some oatmeal cookies he found in the cabinet, which Luke could swear tasted like his grandma Emma's.

Luke's phone started to vibrated again, he desperately wanted to just turn it off altogether; forget all about it- but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had been waiting for a particular call since he had sat down, hoping to hear a certain voice. So far nothing, the clock was pushing on nine and not a word.

Luke could easily call Noah himself, tell him he was leaving and Noah could come get his key- but Luke wasn't budging. He would stay right there until Noah showed up.

Snatching up the phone; expecting to see a certain number, his heart jumped when he saw Noah's name.

Getting his self together, Luke answered calmly. Even though the hairs on his arms were standing up and his heart seemed to beat ten times faster "hello." Luke's calm demeanor did not falter- just waited for the response.

"Luke?"

"Yeah" Luke's hand gripped the phone tighter.

"Are you okay? You sound weird."

Luke had to smile at that, know matter what, Noah could always see through him. "Yes" he said through the smile; bouncing on the balls of his feet. Luke was trying his best to keep it together but hearing Noah's voice, being in his apartment, he couldn't help it. "I'm fine….. Just waiting for you" Luke giggled out. Instantly he put his hands over his eyes and silently cursed himself. "I mean…. So…. I can give you your key" Luke held his breath waiting for Noah to respond again.

"I'll be home in ten minutes, I'm so sorry I kept you waiting" Noah said sincerely, acting as through he didn't just hear Luke's words, the way his voice sounded when he said them.

Luke's brow knitted in confusion. Noah was saying sorry for helping him out? How typical. "It's no problem Noah."

"I'm just waiting for a cab"

Cab? Luke thought- his brow still knitted, he'd ask about that when he got here. "You don't have to say sorry; the time and quiet really helped me."

"Did you get a lot done?"

"Yes…. in fact just gotta do the closing"

"See I told you" Noah said giving him a light laugh mixed with an 'I knew you could do it attitude.'

"Yes you did, thanks for helping me Noah."

"You're welcome Luke."

"You've always had faith in me." The line gets quiet, there's so much more to say- but neither man says anything. Probably both shocked.

Luke sigh's deep, he wants to say I've always had faith in you too. Luke decides against it, doesn't want this quiet to continue. So he pushes his feelings down into the pit of his stomach and focuses on all the strength he'll have to dig up- just so he's able to leave Noah's place without falling apart. "Are you okay Luke?" Noah's deep smoothing voice pulls Luke out of his thoughts.

"Um….. Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Luke assured.

"Oh….Okay, listen I'm gonna go."

"Is the cab there?"

"No, not yet"

"So you can stay on the phone till it comes….. If you want" Luke did his best to be as nonchalant as possible.

"I'm actually with someone and I don't want to be rude" Noah said remorsefully.

"Oh…. Um okay" Luke said disappointed. It's all he can say, the 'with someone' reply is running through his head like a wild cat enraged.

Noah can hear the tone- chooses to ignore "I'll see you in a few" Noah hang up the phone- not even waiting for a response.

Luke stared at the phone; disappointment filling up the insides. He knows he shouldn't be hurt; shouldn't take it personally- but it hurt like hell.

Luke ran his hands through his hair and inhaled hard and deep trying his best to blink back tears "you still got it Noah; you're still the only one that can get under my skin like this."

Luke looked around the kitchen. Failing at holding back the tears, he dropped his head into his hands- emotions out of control "did that really just happen?" Luke muttered. Slowly he lifted his head; gaze falling over the whole of the kitchen. Eyes lying on counter, fridge and microwave. "This was supposed to be us our life" Luke sat there staring; eyes barely blinking- taking it all in "what happen to us?" He became still like he was waiting for an answer. When none came and his tears had dried, he glanced back at his computer and started to type.

Maybe he could finish up.

****

Fifth teen minutes later Luke hears the soft knock at the door, he takes a few deep breaths before answering- doesn't want Noah to see the hurt. Luke opens the door- eyes directed at the floor as Noah comes through "what's up?" Noah's voice is soft, lazy.

Luke watches as Noah heads for the kitchen; straight for the coffee pot. "Cool you made coffee, I really need it."

Luke follows Noah into the kitchen watches him closely, the smell of rum filling the air. "Noah, have you been drinking?"

Luke waits for an answer, already knows the reply.

Noah just smiles that lazy smile again; reaches for a mug "a little why?" Luke shook his head- turned away; hand covering mouth and nose "oh my god Luke, I'm so sorry. The smell" Noah quickly placed the mug on the counter and left the room heading for the bathroom.

"It's alright Noah," Luke calls out. However Noah's already gone down the hall, the sound of water filling up the silence.

Luke follows the sound, stops when he gets to the bathroom door. He can hear the brushing of teeth and curse words under breath "Noah?" Luke waits patiently by the door- hopes Noah comes out. "Its okay you know, I know you didn't mean it."

The door slowly opens- giving Luke silent entry.

Noah's standing in front of the mirror face and hair slightly wet. Luke watches him through the mirror "are you okay?"

Noah smiles softly "are you?" He pulls off the shirt tosses it in the direction of the hamper "I wasn't thinking Luke I-"

"Noah you don't have to… explain" Luke looks away- the bare skin to much.

Noah grabs a t-shirt off the hook on the back of the door- covers the skin, skin he doesn't know Luke so badly wants too touch. "Someone spilled on me, it was an accident. I only had two drinks" Noah rushed to explain.

There it is again 'someone' the wild cat is starting up again.

"You don't have to explain Noah, it's none…. it's none of my business" that had been a hard one to get out. Luke knows what he's saying is a lie; he wants Noah to explain everything. Tell him where he was, who he was with- but he knows he has no right.

On account of Noah knowing Luke so well, he senses the struggle Luke is going through; tries to dissolve the awkwardness "Are you happy with your paper?" Noah turns around face still wet hair damp. Luke just nods- steps closer "did you complete it?" Luke shakes his head "do you have to go?" again Luke shakes "do you wanna stay and finish it?" Luke is smiling wide- nodding sure.

Noah grabs his hand yanks him to the door, the pull brings their bodies together on a collision course, Luke's hands find there way around Noah's waist "sorry" he whispers staring longingly up into Noah's eyes, the smell of tooth paste and Noah engulfing him replacing the disappointment.

"It's okay. Not your fault." Noah wriggles out of the hold, leaves the bathroom first- waits for Luke to follow. "I'll make a fresh pot so you can finish…..how's that sound?" Noah won't look at him the strength he had earlier completely gone, he's starting to crack.

Luke knows it, he's been hoping for it since their run in, he'll reframe from smiling- dancing in victory. "If you don't mind, I'd love some."

"I don't mind"

"Then yeah, a fresh pot sounds great"

When they get back to the kitchen, Luke sits down, watches as Noah prepares the coffee, watches as he kicks off his sneakers; sneaks a cookie in his mouth. It's so peaceful everything so right. In Luke's head he's figuring out ways to stay longer….. hell stay forever.

Luke's phone starts to vibrate again. He mentally kicks himself for not turning it off after Noah arrived.

Luke just stares at it; he's angry at the interruption "you should get that." Luke looks up to see Noah chewing on a cookie; eyes saying something completely different then the words he just spoke.

Luke decides to take the bait. Noah may know him- but Luke realizes even after all their time apart he knows Noah just as well. "Do you really want me to answer it?" When Noah shakes his head Luke turns it off.

Luke placed the phone in his bag- swears he sees a little smile on Noah's lips when he looked up. Knows it wasn't his imagination.

There was nothing said after that, Luke went back to typing Noah continued with the coffee- mouth in a permitted grin mirroring Luke's.

The clock was pushing on ten when Noah presented Luke with a hot mug and a napkin with more cookies. Neither one of them made an issue of it- acted as though time didn't matter…. didn't exist.

Noah placed the coffee and cookies down on the table and then he hopped up on the table right next to it. He dragged one of the nearby chairs towards him and placed his bare feet in it. "I think you'll like these" Noah picked up a cookie from the napkin; placed it at Luke's mouth.

Luke did that lopsided grin. The one Noah tried his best to ignore earlier "take a bite" Noah whispered.

"I'll take a bite" Luke whispered back "if you tell me who you were with tonight."

"Why do you care?"

Luke sighed closed his laptop and put it in his bag "lets not do this. Why would you think I wouldn't?" Luke removed the chair- let Noah's feet dangle he placed his hands on Noah's knees pushing them wide invading Noah's personal place.

Noah did a little nod- eyebrow cocked "how's Re-"

"Don't." Luke shut his eyes tight, ran his hand over forehead because really? How long were they gonna do this? Act as though they didn't want this, want each other. The vibe had been there since Noah approached Luke at java. It would always be there.

When Luke pulled it together all he could do was stare, just stare "What?" Noah murmured legs parting willingly inviting Luke in.

Luke accepted the invite squeezed at the sides "what do you want?"

"Whatever you want"

"Noah. Come on talk."

"You're a cheater" Noah bit his bottom lip; eyes focused on beautiful brown.

"Do you care?"

Noah shook his head slow "no" he finally said "I don't."

"Tell me who you were with"

"Maybe you should call Re-"

"Stop!" The command was forceful "don't do that"

"Or you'll what….Stop?" Noah dared to say.

Luke squeezed tighter at the sides snuggling in closer "I just need to know…. please tell me."

Noah smiled devilishly leaning in- lips ghosting over lips "Snyder?"

"Yes?"

"What are you gonna do if I tell you?"

"Anything you want." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, this is merely a stress reliever- but if I did, Luke and Noah would never leave bed, okay to eat and use the bathroom but that's it.

His hands hovered over the zipper, eyes watching the dark heat of blue. Slowly he touches the snap; starts to thug. He leans in, hand still tugging at the snap. "Tell me who it is and I'll keep going."

"None of your business"

The hands still- eyes give the glare. Luke massages the thighs to sooth- thinks the action will make Noah talk "You don't want this?"

"You must not either, if you keep asking questions." Noah said coolly.

Luke leans into Noah- resting head on shoulder "please bubby; tell me" he whines "I have to know….I need too know." Luke can't see it but Noah sneers at that, he can't believe Luke uses the name like that. Just so he can try and get what he wants.

When Luke pulls back the sneer is gone. Noah gives nothing away just stares seemingly playful- not pissed off and ready for an attack. "Are you gonna tell me bubby?" Luke thinks the nick name is soothing- makes Noah comfortable. It's not. All it does is hurt… makes sentences like 'we're not right for each other' run through his head.

Noah smiles cocks his head to the side "you know Lyn?" The game begins.

"Lyn….?" Luke repeats "At Java Lyn?"

Noah nods "well… I was with her."

"Wait you're-"

"No" Noah said quickly shaking his head "we just hang out. She's having a lot of guy trouble and sometimes she needs a breather."

"So… is that…. who called you?" Luke asked the question nervously- scared of the answer that might come.

Noah's brow furrowed "what call?"

"The one at Java remember? We were talking and then-"

"Oh…. Yeah, we were making plans to see the new-"

Noah didn't have a chance to get the whole sentences out; before he knew it, Luke was kissing him wildly, sucking at tongue and pulling at snaps again. He pushed Noah back onto the table and grabbed at sides yanking rough, showing bare hip bone and thighs.

Noah let him go. Let Luke ride the wave because he was surely about to crash.

Luke pinned Noah's arms over his head flat against the table, bucked his hips into him.

Noah's pants- by this time had fallen to the floor, stepped on like discarded cloth and kicked away.

Noah was splayed out on the kitchen table- ready to be taken. Luke pulled back and practically ripped his shirt from his body; dropping his jeans in one swift motion.

He was about to dive back in, when he saw them… Two very clear as day- bright, red hickies staring back at him, both right on Noah's left inner thigh.

Luke inhaled a shape intake of breath, the sight shocking… so shocking that before Luke even realized what he was doing his fingers ran across the markings. The more he touched, the worse he felt. Still hand moved like a brush trying to erase, thumb pressing into flesh.

Noah was quiet- let it happen.

He was quiet when Luke pushed his left leg up and placed foot flat on table, he was quiet when Luke cradled leg in hands and ran finger tips through the connection of hip to thigh "who did this?" He finally said voice barely above a whisper.

The sound of his own voice brought Luke back to reality. He pulled away from skin like it burned.

"It doesn't matter who did it, it's done" Noah said nothing else just waited.

Luke backed up shaking his head in disbelief. Noah eyed him, waited for the outburst.

None came; Luke went mute- just shook his head, tears forming. "You….you…."Luke could barely get the words out "you said you were with Lyn tonight…. said that was her on the phone….. You lied" his voice was so small.

Noah's foot dropped from table. He slowly rose up; eyes still focused on Luke "I didn't lie…. you asked about tonight…. who I was with tonight, you didn't ask me who I was fucking." Noah grabbed his underwear from floor and put them on. "Hear" he said pushing Luke's underwear into his chest.

Luke smacked Noah's hand away causing the underwear to fall to floor.

Apparently Luke didn't care if his freak out happened in the nude. "How could you?" Luke's voice seemed distant and raw he backed up- back hitting the wall, hand clutching at stomach. He almost tripped over his messenger bag trying to get away.

Noah caught him before the fall held him steady, hand gripping at waist and wrist "how could _I_? Did you just ask me that?"

Luke pushed him away "Don't" he had his hands held up in front of him "Don't. Touch. Me" Luke started to walk back and forth; hands running through hair, he couldn't even look at Noah it hurt too much.

"Fine" Noah mumbled backing away.

Luke stopped the moving; eyes focused on floor, Noah could tell he was thinking. Of course that didn't mean he was thinking clear. Would probably say something he'd regret later.

Luke's head suddenly shot up- eyes zeroing in "how could you hurt me like this?" And there it was. Later there would be so much regret.

Luke's face was wet with tears "how?" He asked. Noah rolled his eyes deciding to ignore such a question.

Instead he picked one of the cookies up off the table…. the ones he offered to Luke and ate one "I'm thirsty" Noah announced, picking up the coffee he made for Luke "do you mind?" Luke just stared mouth agape. Noah shrugged his shoulders and took a sip "hmm… I made this just right." He sat back up on top of the table and enjoyed the snack acting as though Luke's display hadn't affected him.

"You have nothing to say to me?" Luke asked through a shaky breath.

"Not really." Noah swung his legs, continued to drink the coffee, savoring the flavor, trying with all his might to not let Luke upset him.

"You're sleeping with someone?" Luke said the sentence like it couldn't be true- like it was no way in hell a possibility.

"So" Noah sipped slowly; his eyes peeking over the mug "so are you" his lips sneered around the cup. "Was I supposed to wait for you forever…? Was I supposed to live like a monk for the rest of my life?" Noah shook his head, couldn't believe they were talking about this, couldn't believe Luke had that much nerve to ask such a question.

Noah took a couple deep breaths; his anger starting to give way. The shear act of keeping things tucked away safe seemed unrealistic- all energy gone, he had used all that up at Java. It took every thing he had in him to do that, to prove he could just be Luke's friend. "You decided Reid Oliver was your everything and I was yesterday's news. You."

Luke glared at him "that doesn't mean you should sleep around."

"I don't sleep around; I sleep with one person….. One!" Noah's voice started to rise. That task of keeping things tucked away slowly slipping and Luke was not helping.

"It's still wrong" Luke sounded so disappointed….so hurt.

"Are you serious Luke? You sleep with Reid."

"That's different" Luke stated.

Noah grasped the mug in hand tight- handle sure to break from the pressure. He kept it in check though "what's different Luke?" Voice coming out strained, dam ready to rupture.

"I love Reid" he shouted "you're just-"

"I'm what…? I'm what?" Noah challenged, putting his hand to his ear- sticking his neck out "say it!" He shouted back. Luke just stared at him, he hadn't expected the outburst. "Hmmp, you love Reid?" Noah shook his head "give me a fucking break."

"Yeah. I do! And fuck you Noah!" Luke stood in front of him, arms folded over bare chest.

Noah hopped down from the table. He picked Luke's underwear up off the floor and threw it at him "then put your cloths on and get the hell out!"

Luke didn't budge… didn't even attempt to put on clothes "I thought so" Noah smirked.

"Why are you being like this?" Luke asked stunned.

"I'm not _being_ like anything- just living my life. If you get to live yours, then I should be able to live mine."

"Who is it?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

Luke stepped forward eyes still focused "Who. Is. It?" It's as if Luke, truly really didn't hear him or rather he didn't care.

"Doesn't matter"

"The hell it does" Luke yelled shoving Noah into the edge of table.

"Hey!"

"Who is it!"

Noah rubbed at bruise, headache forming at temple. He took a few more deep breaths, eyes focused on floor; all the anger gone- just sadness invading. The repeated question wearing him down, the shove mentally hurting "it doesn't matter" his voice got a little choked up, as the words fell out.

"It matters to me" Luke tried to reason "please Noah just-"

"Stop!" Noah bellowed "Just…. stop!" The sudden outburst made Luke take a step back.

Slowly Noah shakes his head from side to side "why is it okay for you?" He said- eyes still concentrated on floor "huh…. why?" He finally looked up- pained expression on face "then you have the nerve to use the nick name, to see it you can get what you want… see if you can manipulate me."

Luke couldn't speak the question too hard to answer. "Why won't you tell me who it is?" He whispered. As if saying it again would erase what Noah said. As if saying it would make him the better person.

"Why?" Noah asked stepping closer "it won't change anything…. nothing. I still will have had sex with a man…. that wasn't you."

Luke put his hands over his ears, the words too much, the reality sinking in. He had waited to long, played to long. Now what they were was in a sense tainted- different.

Noah had waited… and waited- took harsh words Luke spat at him. He had to move on, tried to exist without really needing Luke -would eventually have to fully, completely let go "I knew it was a mistake when I…but-"

"But what…..? Sleeping with someone else?" God Luke hoped that was it. He desperately needed Noah to have regret, the same regret he felt every time he laid his body down beside Reid.

"Nno" Noah stuttered "letting you come here…. I thought I could handle it- but as soon as I saw you I-" Noah leaned against table hands rubbing at thighs; watching Luke intensely "I don't regret anything I've done Luke. And I'm not sorry, I needed to move on- break the spell." Noah dropped his head again, the explaining really wading him down.

There was nothing left to say, Noah said his part- needed Luke to say his. The waiting was like agony watching as Luke fought to find something, anything to say. He was the one good with words and emotions, expressing himself- the tables had turned.

"Say something" Noah murmured the quiet becoming to much.

"What do you want me to say?" Luke sounded weak so lost.

Noah's head raised slowly the same weak smile on his lips.

"Say it doesn't matter" Noah chewed restlessly on pink bottom.

The look on Luke's face… it was really too much to handle. He dropped his head again before speaking- couldn't look anymore, the hurt in Luke's eyes excruciating. "Say I'm not the bad guy in all this, say…..say…"Noah slowly looked up; tears running down cheeks, passing over chin. He lets it go doesn't even attempt to wipe "I had to let you go…. it killed me- but I had to…. seeing you with-" Noah get's chocked up has to look away again, the honesty taking its toll.

"So…."Luke said "Java….that was an act?"

Noah turns his head "what?" Luke is staring right at him- hopeful look in the hue of brown.

"The pretending not to notice me" Luke shrugged his shoulders, "acting like I didn't affect you.

"You always affect me" Noah resisted the urge to look away again.

"I do?" Luke started to cry silent tears.

"Yes" Noah whispered "every time I see you I want to…"Noah trails off doesn't think he should finish.

"You wanna what?" Luke steps closer closing the gap; eyes desperate for answers, he stands in front of Noah- heel of hands pressing into eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears. "You wanna what?" Luke repeats, as he tries to gain some composure.

"You know what" Noah bites his bottom lip waits for the reaction- blue gaze burning into brown.

Luke's hands reach out timidly, he hopes Noah won't turn him away. They fine their place around Noah's waist pulling at soft material. The blue watches him closely, Noah nods his head faintly, Luke's breath hitches- he knows Noah won't.

Once again the boxers fall to the floor. Luke pushes aggressively into Noah giving him hints "do you want me to?" Luke nods slow doesn't speak- doesn't have to, Noah understands and hops back on table.

Luke pushed Noah's body back; it hit the surface with a thud. For a few moments Luke runs his hands over chest- squeezes the erection in palm.

Luke leans over; lips pressed to ear "tell me what you want" Noah pushes up forcing Luke with him "what's wrong?" Luke asked worried.

Noah shook his head "nothing." He pushed Luke away and scooted his butt back further before laying back "c'mere" he quietly murmured. Luke did as he was told; settled his body between legs- watched in awe as Noah lifted them and place feet flat on table.

Luke again leaned in…. gasped when thighs squeezed around waist "what do you want?" He asked again, this time in a whisper.

Noah ran his fingers across Luke's lips, moaned when Luke's tongue darted out licking at the tips. "Maybe this time-" Noah grunted losing the words, the sucks so strong he could hardly concentrate "maybe this time you can help me" he shuddered out.

Luke grinned at that "what do you want?" Noah moved hands over lips, over nose- finger tips briefly rubbing at cheek. He ran his hand through hair and grabbed at the back pushing face down to cock. Luke's tongue darted out again missing the mark, Noah had pulled him back.

"Get a chair" Noah's voice sounded demanding.

Luke's stomach tighten, he loved the sound of Noah's voice. He nodded; grabbed a chair without even looking and sat down it in- right in between Noah's legs.

"You okay?"

Luke just nodded again- words were too much right now… even for him.

Luke's eyes roamed over flat stomach and thighs. Noah lifted his head to see.

He saw the sudden pain cross over Luke's face, as eyes fell over red flesh… knew the 'who did this?' ran through brain- infecting all his thoughts.

"Don't" Noah whispered "please" Noah didn't want this to stop- wanted Luke to get pass the marks. Marks that tagged Noah as someone else's -but he knew Luke, he knew that _might_ be hard.

When the pressure of Luke's mouth came over him, Noah had to hold on to the edge of table to keep from bucking up.

Luke attacked tags with fierce sucks. The sucking so hard, Noah felt pain- but he let Luke go, he understood what he was doing- liked that he was doing it. Hoped now…. know matter what…. it would always be him doing it.

When Luke let go of skin; teeth grazing ever so gently, he smiled triumphantly "there" he growled. "That's better."

The hickies were no longer red- but a deep purple bluish color. It wasn't very pretty to look at. Still Luke didn't care, he had to make that thigh his. Mark, his territory.

With that task taking care of Luke tried to dive in on cock.

"No" Noah groaned, eyes filled with lust. He pushed Luke's head further down. Saw the devilish smile before Luke's face disappeared between legs. Noah waited with bated breath- shuddered in relief as he felt the first wet strip slide up crease, moaned shamelessly as face buried deep, slammed his first down on table, when tongue fucked in.

The spell Luke had over him definitely not broken. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, this is merely a stress reliever- but if I did, Luke and Noah would never leave bed, okay to eat and use the bathroom but that's it.

Noah slammed his fist over and over again into the table, the gratification he felt surrounding him like hot summer wind. Hands pulled at hair pushing face in deeper- tongue driving in licking at tight walls.

Noah lifted his head to see Luke in action, watched as head switched angles every time tongue slid in. Luke went at it like he was in a desert and Noah's ass held the last ice pop available. Head fell back down to table as his legs rose, hovering over Luke's head- giving better access. Luke's hand rubbed at thigh then made contact with stomach scratching at light fuzz below navel.

Noah reached for Luke's hand interlocking them together; a jolt of electricity surging through finger tips. The sudden tingle had Noah shuddering, uncontrolled breath becoming rough, ragged.

Luke looked up; free hand clutched hard at Noah's slim waist, the same tingle affecting him. He felt dizzy, needed to hold on to something- fear coming in full force.

Noah saw the panic and reached out to save "its okay…. I feel it too" he squeezed at the interlocked hands tugging Luke towards him.

"You do?" Luke's lips trembled as he spoke the words.

"Yeah…" Noah nodded "all over."

"It's scary" Luke whispered.

"I know…. just breathe" Noah reached his other hand out, Luke stared at it in shock "take it." Luke slowly reached for it, scared the connection would some how short-circuit his brain.

Their free hands finally touched. That same surge fueling through body like contained heat aching to burst through and cause extreme damage.

Luke closed his eyes, the feeling over whelming- frighten. He let Noah pull him forth, let lips brush against cheek. The action had been so swift and quick- chair fell over causing loud echo's to bounce around the room. Neither man flinched; too wrapped up in what was happening between them.

Luke couldn't stop the tremble, the feel of skin on skin to much. He laid his head on Noah's chest- breath unsteady and hoarse.

Noah ran his fingers through hair, let thumb run over eyebrow.

The position was awkward, Luke's back looked bent out of shape as his body draped over Noah's, he wouldn't budge though- know matter how painful.

"Luke?" Noah muttered softly.

Luke just nuzzled face into chest, needed to hear the even sound of heart beat to stay grounded.

"Luke?"

"Yyess" Luke stuttered- his eyes closing on the trip of tongue.

"Are you…..okay?"

"I don't-" Luke couldn't focus, a few moments ago he was ready to fuck Noah into the kitchen table- leave scuff marks on floor. Now he was someplace far away- but still so close.

"What?" Noah whispered fingers pushing into the dent of back.

"I don't know how" Luke kept his eyes closed- squeezing till bright red fell into view "how I survived" he finished, lips still trembling, the feel of tips pressing into back intense.

"Survived what?" Noah asked confused- fingers now running up back playing in the nap of hair.

"How I survived without you" Luke clutched tight at Noah's hand, made sure elbows constricted into Noah's sides- needed to feel for proof of existence.

Noah's breath hitched hearing that, hot tears falling back into ears "you mean that Luke?"

Luke pushed up awkwardly- lips speaking into chin as he spoke; thankful for it, couldn't take the deep ocean of blue right now. The comprehension of what Noah was to him already to much to handle. "Yes" he whispered….. "I don't know how."

Noah swallowed hard- fingers squeezing around neck. He could feel the way Luke leaned back into the touch; body relaxing instantly.

Luke rested head back on chest, the position uncomfortable- but not enough to make him move- at least not yet.

The silence between them was peaceful, pleasant, like earlier; everything in its right place nothing out of order, just them and the memory of what they use to be slowly peeking in.

Luke finally pushed up; eyes roaming down thighs, he let palm lay flat on bruise "did I hurt you?"

Noah slowly shook his head "just a little…. it was nothing."

Luke leaned back in- lips ghosting over ear "I'll make you forget all about him."

"Luke" Noah looked directly into eyes, "don't" he sighed.

"What?" Noah just shook his head eyes closing. Luke traced Noah's lips with the tips of fingers and ran hand through hair.

"He's good," Noah said out of the blue "real good."

Luke stopped the touch hand pulling back quick "what?"

Noah didn't answer- just kept talking. "About two months ago" Noah's brow furrowed …. "A Thursday I think…. I'm not to sure now- was really out of it."

"Were you drinking?" Luke asked.

Noah detected the hope in voice. If Noah was drunk, Luke could understand- try and over look it. Noah slowly shook his head "sorry" he murmured rising up.

"Okay" Luke sighed "it's obvious you're ready to tell me so…" Luke picked the fallen chair up and fell back into it- his eyes still locked on bruised thigh "finish" he said thickly- hands balled in fist, tongue flicking out tasting Noah's essence on lips.

Noah cleared his throat- eyes burning, the strain of keeping tears at bay not possible. He wiped hard at the first drop "I couldn't sleep" he whispered, he had cried enough for one day and that could last him a lifetime. He rubbed hand over eyes trying hard to steadying himself. "I tried looking at television… that didn't work, Ali was at work… I couldn't bother her…. and there was _no you_to talk to."

"You could have talk to me" Luke said quietly.

Noah gave him a look "_no_. I couldn't, you were the reason why I couldn't sleep…. why I was so restless."

"I'm sorry," Luke murmured- gaze focused on patterns on the floor.

"I hated you that night" Noah confessed.

Luke's head shot up "what?"

"I wanted to forget all about you" Noah inhaled hard. The confession said aloud startling him.

"Wh-at?" Luke repeated- voice cracking.

Noah once again ignored- kept right on talking. "I just walked that night…. thought driving would be a bad idea" Noah had a far away look in his eyes as he spoke. "It was warm out so that's what I did, just walked… enjoyed the peace and quiet."

Noah sighed as his mind went back in time lips starting to curl "it was nice… gave me a chance to think."

Luke just watched him- eyes barely blinking.

"Before I knew it… I was at Metro" Noah's smile was in full bloom "he was there… we started to talk. He brought me a drink" Noah laughed quietly to himself "told me to keep my chin up."

"Who was it….? Who _is_it?" Luke urged body leaning forward.

"When you fuck Reid is it good?" Noah cocked his head to the side- waiting, expecting an answer.

Luke's face looked confused, he shook his head thrown by the question, he eased back in the chair stomach twisting in knocks "Noah stop….don't"

Noah looked Luke straight in the eyes- doesn't even falter. Not. One. Bit. "I thought he was straight…. so when he gave me a ride, I thought nothing of it" Noah just shrugged like what he was saying wasn't a big deal. "He was just a friend… giving me a ride" Noah said the last words coyly "he gave me a ride" Noah smirked as he repeated the words slowly- eyes still trained on Luke.

Luke started to cry again, he sat there trying to will himself not to- but he knew what was coming and failed.

Trying to be strong Luke held in his gasps, as he felt a tear slid down cheek onto his thigh. Still he sat there like stone listening, eyes like fire trying to keep the cascade of tears at bay he knew so desperately wanted to fall heavy.

Noah just went on unfazed by Luke's reaction.

"When he kissed me…." Noah run his thumb over his lips as if he could still feel the touch "it took me by surprise" he looked directly at Luke like he was talking to a friend, a friend who would ask all excited 'well…. how was it? Go on tell me, tell me'

Luke said nothing- still to busy trying to stop the tears that wouldn't stop, his throat feeling like it was closing up from the shear reality of what being with Reid caused.

"I kept thinking does anyone else know?"

Luke suddenly got up hands wiping hard at cheeks. He had a half smirk on his face realizing what Noah just said "he's in the closet?" Luke gave Noah such a look of disappointment.

Noah rolled his eyes "deep in- but when he sucked my tongue into his mouth he obviously wanted me to know." Noah held his own smirk, clearly trying to egg Luke on.

The smirk fell from Luke's face "No-ah" the name came out like a scold "stop."

Noah just smiled not at all faze or startled by it "what…? Reid doesn't do that to you?"

"Stop" Luke begged, hands rubbing up bare skin stopping at neck, thumb sweeping over Adam's apple.

"He took me back to his place… god" Noah whispered "I limped for two days"

"Stop"! Luke put his hand over Noah's mouth "why are you doing this to me?" He slowly pulled back waiting; laying hands snug around neck "why?"

"You wanted to know"

"I wanted to know who it was- not what they did to you"

"Why not?"

"Noah please just tell me"

Noah grabbed Luke's wrists pulling them down from neck, the movement so fast there's a brush of skin on cock, Noah holds the wrists in hands sees the urge in Luke's eyes to touch again.

Noah moves in, lips almost touching. Luke's lips part, eyes closing- waiting. When nothing happens, Luke's eyes snap open blue gaze blazing "what?" He murmurs.

"You said you don't know how _you_ survived…. I'm trying to tell you how _I_did."

Luke pulled away, thoughts going back to what he said- not more then ten minutes ago. "You're being mean" Luke blew out a gust of air "I get it, you wanna hurt me… I get it" he repeated. "Stop now…. Please" Luke looked broken as he begged; hoped Noah heard the words- would ease up.

"You know what night it was Luke?"

No such luck. Noah was on a mission.

Luke didn't answer, he knew- just couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Do you know?" Noah asked calmly- waiting.

Luke said nothing- not a word "_Luke_" Noah sung the name like it was a happy moment, a playful one.

"Yes!" Luke yelled "Damn it, yes….. I know Jesus No-ah."

"Well…I'm waiting" that same playful tone coming through; anger around the edges- not hard to miss.

Luke stood by the chair, chest heaving, hands grabbing at hair, eyes wide with understanding. "It was…." Luke closed his mouth wanting to bite back the words. He took a deep breath "it was the same day I told you I loved him."

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Noah's anger clear- not masked.

Luke just stood there in the same position, eyes blinking hard; pretty sure he was in the Twilight Zone, stuck between wanting to hate Noah and knowing he deserved this.

"He was so nice the first time we met" Noah started right back up again- victorious smile on face, the look on Luke's face not affecting him one bit. "He genuinely cared… was so sorry about what my dad did, didn't want me to be alone when I opened up the little box containing my mother's whole life."

Luke moved closer eye brows furrowing, head spinning with the information Noah just gave him.

"God he's good," Noah moaned "think I'll call him when you leave."

"Noah please"

"What? You're still attached to Reid, until you're not…. he can do what he wants' with me…_to_me"

"You're not calling anyone"

"Says who?"

"I say" Luke knew this was a game and Noah wanted to knew Luke wasn't going anywhere and would play as long as he wanted him to."You want me to see" Luke whispered.

"Ssee what?" It was Noah's turn to stutter and be confused.

"See what leaving did to you." Luke said simply.

That did it, Noah was done- just sat staring at Luke. He started to hug himself, holding on tight. Now Noah's the desperate one fighting to stay leveled "I see…baby" Luke nods pushing closer- hoping he can touch again "I see" he whispered softly, hoping Noah would concede- stop the fight.

"I wanna break the spell," he murmured eyes darting down.

Luke shook his head "no…no baby, you don't… you don't" Luke finally found his hands around Noah's neck running up and cupping at cheeks. "Look at me" Noah wouldn't look up; Luke could feel fresh tears running down his hands between fingers "Noah."

Nothing

Luke closed his eyes thinking, fresh tears now falling down his cheeks. Instantly they snapped open landing right back on Noah- knowing or at least hoping, he knew exactly what to say "Bubby" He said softy "Bubby…. look at me."

God Luke hoped it work; was scared using the name might trigger more anger, sadness. Noah slowly trained his gaze on Luke looking straight into eyes "what?" know more anger in his voice, just hurt and pain.

"I'm never gonna leave you again, I promise" Noah shook his head as Luke held his face in his hands "stop. Listen to me… I'm never gonna leave you again, so there's no need to ever try and break the spell… ever."

Before Noah could respond, Luke was kissing him this time soft and sweet- reassuring. Luke pushed deeper in making sure to hold Noah closer to him, he could taste tear drops in the kiss, wasn't sure if they were his or Noah's but Luke kept going- prayed Noah wouldn't push him away.

When he felt arms wrap around him and moans escape, Luke knew he had a chance to fix it. Fix it all.

Noah wrapped his legs around Luke's waist pulling Luke in deeper. If possible the kiss intensified, it was the first real kiss they had shared in months. Everything they felt for each other all wrapped up in that kiss.

Noah didn't want it to stop; he kept biting at bottom lip and sucking on tongue every chance he got. Luke let him go, he wanted more but knew Noah needed this affection, needed it like air to breathe.

"Please" Noah started to say into Luke's mouth "please"

"What Bubby...? What? Tell me"

Noah kept nibbling at lips; he pressed his forehead to Luke's "Please" he moaned into Luke's mouth "Fuck. Me" voice coming out needy and opened. It was all Noah had to say, Luke didn't need to be asked twice. He let go started to look around for his bag "what are you doing?" Noah asked confused breath heavy with need.

"My bag I have supplies."

Noah frowned "I'm clean, I don't have unprotected sex…. only with you"

"What about lube?" Luke asked "because I have some in my bag."

Things were silent after that, Luke swallowing hard, watching Noah carefully and hoping things didn't stop. If Noah realized why the lube and condom were in Luke's bag and who Luke was originally intending with whom to use it with things could go down hill.

Noah just stared, awareness coming in to play but didn't say a word, Luke didn't either just searched his bag at a rapid speed for the packet.

When Luke found it, he didn't wait for the go ahead he just pulled Noah to the edge of the table and pushed his right leg up onto it. He sucked two fingers into his mouth getting them nice and wet.

"Here" Luke handed Noah the packet "put it on me" Noah gingerly accepted it and placed it at his mouth.

As soon as he ripped into it Luke inserted his fingers "ahhh" Noah cried out lube running down his hand and arm. Luke grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him close fucking his fingers into him steady and slow.

"You like that?" Luke groaned into his ear.

"Yes" Noah breathed sliding his hand between him and Luke. Noah finally got to his destination and started to stroke Luke's cock fully covering it in the lube.

"You ready?" Luke asked feeling as Noah leisurely stroked at the area. He watched Noah's expressions for any changes; Noah just nodded and squeezed tight around the shaft.

He was definitely ready.

Luke pulled out his fingers and griped at Noah's waist slowly and carefully he started to push in. Noah grabbed on to his shoulders squeezing even tighter "you okay?" All Noah could do was squeeze and nod.

When Luke was fully in, he moved slowly. He moved his hands up from waist, letting fingers rake through Noah's hair as he did it, he kissed at forehead continuously.

Noah rested his head on shoulder arms tighten with every thrust made "is it good?" Luke murmured into ear "do you feel it?"

Luke could feel the nod into shoulder; hands roaming down back and stopping on ass. "Feels good but-"

"What Bubby…? What?" Luke asked the question still rocking in.

"I need more…. want more," Noah panted out- sweet forming on brow.

"I'll give you whatever you want…whatever you want," Luke promised.

Noah pushed him away almost knocking Luke over "what the hell Noah!" Luke gasped while trying to get his balance.

Noah didn't say anything just pushed up and slid of the table, he took deep steady breaths- eyes looking towards the hallway "come on" Noah started to walk before Luke even responded.

In his haste to get to the bedroom, Noah tripped falling in the hall, his side hitting the carpet with a thud.

Luke Squatted down beside him- worried look on face "are you okay?" Noah rolled onto his back staring up at Luke, he said nothing just pulled Luke on top attacking mouth and neck, Luke went with it.

Luke roughly pushed Noah's legs apart and eased in "you wanna stay here?" Luke asked, the tip of his cock massaging hole. Noah nodded innocently all lip bites and eyelash flutters. He thrust up while grabbing Luke by the ass pushing him in. Noah's silent yes put Luke on over drive, he grabbed Noah's arms and slammed them against the floor above his head, Noah's eyes went wide at the shear force "Sorry" Luke muttered

"Don't be." Noah strained his neck trying to get to Luke's mouth, Luke leaned in helping.

Noah kissed hard, kissed like life and death, kissed like he was transmitting all he wanted to say- needed to say. Luke must have understood, felt it because he plunged forward covering his mouth with Noah's before the moan could escape "I know" Luke whispered into Noah's mouth "I know."

"Make me cum Luke please" again the voice so needy, sounded so desperate it almost knocked the wind out of Luke.

Luke nodded into Noah's mouth trying to calm himself "anything for you Bubby… anything you want" Luke stopped the movement pushed his needs to the back; knew right now this was about Noah and what he needed.

What he needed could come later…. would come later.

Luke stayed fully inside; body relaxed by the connection. Slowly and tenderly his hands stroked up Noah's shaft, he moved his body slightly for a better angle- eyes focused only on Noah.

Noah just stared; hard swallows on repeat- waiting. Luke started to kiss on neck- hand doing its work, the linger of lube making strokes easy and precise. Neither said a word, eyes just boring into each other; every so often lips touching in sweet slow like honey kisses- yet hot like flames crackling from a camp fire, popping wild almost uncontrolled ready to let loose.

Noah started to arch his back, Luke's ministrations helping to bring him to a satisfied finish.

When Noah finally let go, his eyes stayed wide and fixed; watching, scared if he blinked this whole thing could have been a dream. Luke just held him tight stroked him until empty; hand completely covered and sticky.

They lay on the floor for almost an hour, there was no talking. It had to be close to three in the morning. At this point it didn't matter, there was no time when it came to them, Luke had his arm draped around Noah's waist, head in it's rightful spot, listening to the thump "I know you should leave but-" Noah finally said barely above a whisper.

"You don't want me to" Luke's lips brushed against chest as he spoke.

"No I don't….please don't" Noah closed his eyes waiting for the reply not to sure of what my come.

Luke traced circles on belly- pushing cheek in deeper "I have things to take care of, I should but I can't…. I won't leave"

"You won't?"

"Like I said before… never again" Luke pushed up- body sore from the hard lay on floor. He looked down the hall small smile on face and looked back down at Noah who was looking up at him with such curiosity. Luke tangled his hand in hair, thumb stroking soft at forehead "we should get in bed."

"Yeah?" Noah asked grin bright.

Luke just nodded and stood up; legs a little weak. He held his hand out to Noah "come on" Noah just stared at it "take it" Luke said hand stretched out waiting.

Noah continued to stare.

"Remember what you said to me?" Luke's voice broke through soft and sure.

Noah took his eyes off hand and placed them on Luke nodding he said "just breathe."

"Yeah," Luke smiled "just breathe" Luke wiggled his fingers trying to entice … "take it."

Noah reached out; fingers touching soft and gentle, Luke took the lead and grabbed tight helping Noah up.

They stood in the hallway face to face drinking each other in; bodies faintly swaying, fingers still intertwined.

Luke was the first to move, pulling Noah with him except Noah pulled back, crashing Luke into him. Before Luke could say anything arms were constricting around body, face buried in hair inhaling, mouth sucking at neck. Luke leaned into it, let Noah go- knowing what he was doing, claiming him, making sure every one knew who Luke belonged to, there was no hiding it when it lived on neck.

It was wrong, so wrong.

Luke still needed to have the talk, how could he do it with Noah's tag staring Reid straight in the face? Still he let Noah go angling his neck so Noah could tag far and wide.

Luke eventually pulled Noah back by fisting hands in hair "bed" Luke smiled sexily "take me to bed and you can do that to every inch of my body if you want."

"I want" the voice- now low and seductive.

Noah's arms dropped, Luke stood back- hand reaching out "take it."

This time when Luke reached out there was no wait- hesitancy, Noah just took the hand and let Luke lead the way.

"I think maybe this time…we could help each other" Noah murmured from behind.

Luke stopped suddenly and pulled Noah hard into him "you know Bubby, I think you may be right.

When the door closed behind them and bodies hit sheets, both knew things weren't settled but for right now they really didn't care- would deal with it when the time came. And right now, they both agreed that time wasn't now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, this is merely a stress reliever- but if I did, Luke and Noah would never leave bed, okay to eat and use the bathroom but that's it.

_"You wanna touch it?" Noah smiled and nodded- his feature's seemingly innocent, that eye lash flutter doing the trick "you know… doing that could start something I'm gonna want to finish."_

_Noah stood in front of him waiting for direction hand reaching out to touch "maybe I want you to start something" he bit his lip milking that innocent role for all its worth- waiting. _

_"Keep it up and I will" he pulled Noah towards him turning him around so that his back pressed into chest._

_"Hmmm you feel nice," Noah whispered._

_"Do I now?" _

_"Mmm hmm… can I touch it now?" Noah pushed his ass back as he asked the question._

_"Careful… I'm loaded." _

_"You're so dirty." _

_"You like me dirty" he wrapped one arm around Noah's waist and placed his chin on Noah's shoulder "you know I don't normally do this- but I sensed you needed to relieve some tension."_

_"There are other ways you could have helped with that." _

_"True- true but this can also help; I know it helps me when I have a lot on my mine. Although there is something else that helps."_

_Noah cocked his eyebrow and turned towards the voice- lips so close and ready "Oh yeah and what's that?" Noah asked seductively._

_"You of course" voice deep and sure._

_He leaned in seeking out Noah's lips; Noah willingly went- loved the way he felt when in his arms. _

_It wasn't who he truly wanted to be with…. they both knew that- but god did it help to ease the pain. He was wanted and needed and being taking care of…. something he so desperately needed right now._

_The kiss went on longer then expected and Noah decided to break it. "Dallas" he whispered "people might see, I know how you-" before Noah could say anything else Dallas was doing that sucking thing Noah loved so much and squeezing tight at his clothed cock._

_"You're making me so hard" _

_"I can feel it" Noah moaned into his mouth- pushing his ass into Dallas's crotch._

_"Ugh see what you do to me boy?" Dallas stepped back shaking his finger at him "we have plenty of time for that sexy…. plenty of time."_

_Noah smiled and ran his tongue across his top lip "promise?"_

_Dallas handed him a pair of earplugs and safety glasses "put these on" Noah frowned. Dallas grabbed his hand and placed the items into his hand- still Noah frowned. He laughed lightly as he pulled Noah into him and rubbed soothing circles on his back, the items tucked tight between them "I promise, before the night his over… I'll have you on your back screaming my name."_

_Noah groaned longingly and fell into the touch "maybe I want you to scream my name this time."_

_Dallas pulled back and stared into the blue "what ever you want baby boy…whatever you want."_

"Okay stop!" Luke yelled face twisted in disgust.

"What?" Noah giggled.

Luke narrowed his eyes "you're embellishing Mayer."

Noah's giggles stopped and his face turned into a pout "you said you wanted to know."

"Wait…" Luke's brow wrinkled "that's how it _really_ was?"

"You said not to leave anything out"

"So… you screamed…. his name" Luke asked hesitantly "every time you two-" Luke's eyes grew wide as he tried to ask the question.

"Yep" Noah said "every time we" Noah wriggled his eyebrow.

"He was that good"

Noah nodded "He was _that_ good" Noah mimicked.

"No-ah"

Luke put his head down- bangs falling in his face. At that moment he found the designs on Noah's bed sheets to be the most interesting thing he had ever laid eyes on. "Luke?"

Luke just shook his head faintly and continued to trace the patterns with his index finger.

"Luke I'm with you" Noah said softly.

Finally he looked up eyes darting towards the corner in Noah's room "are you almost done packing?"

Noah nodded- his eyes never leaving Luke "I didn't mean to make you sad… but you said you wanted to know how it was."

After nearly six months of being back together, Luke had causally asked over dinner in bed how Dallas was. What Noah heard was 'is Dallas better then me?'

"See this is why I didn't want to hear about how things were between you and Reid."

"Why?" Luke asked feigning ignorance.

Noah narrowed his eyes "you know why."

"No. I don't" Luke smiled shyly and bit his lip.

Noah rolled over on his back and put his arm behind his head "fine" he sighed "tell me."

"No, there's know need for that" Luke smirked while slowly shaking his head.

Noah turned his head to the side to study Luke's face "And whys that?" The question came out with a huff, a note of suspiciousness in his tone.

Luke shrugged his shoulders and got off the bed "Grandmother said the plane will be fueled and ready for take off first thing tomorrow morning?" Luke started to glance around the almost bare room- not paying any attention to the way Noah sounded. He could sense Noah's eyes on him but Luke wouldn't look at him "with your boxes and my boxes, I hope there's enough room for all our stuff."

"There will be" Noah assured getting off the bed and stepping into Luke's space "now what is it you're not telling me?" Noah asked- his eyes burning deep into Luke's.

Luke stepped back laughing, he put up his hands pushing Noah back playfully "whoa… give me some space Mayer."

Noah grabbed his arm yanking Luke, into his chest, he ran his hand up the back of Luke's neck and tangled finger's into the blond strands forcefully pulling Luke's face up to meets his "your space is my space….do you understand?"

Luke just nodded brown eyes staring into blue, mouth hanging open, breath coming out hard; sounding desperate and in heat- panting.

"I need you to say it" Noah growled fingers in hair tighten- gaze never breaking.

"Mmm hmmm" Luke licked his lips; body aching for a taste "I understand." The hold got tighter and it made Luke quiver "bubby" he whispered "let me-"

"Bubby what….? Let you go?" Noah leaned in letting the tip of tongue touch briefly between parted lips.

"Un uh" Luke breathed "never… but-"

"But what" Noah asked a glint of wonder in his eyes, hand griping at strands, bodies sealed from feet to waist.

Luke smiled darkly and with all the strength he had, pulled out of the hold. Noah still had his hands tangled tightly in his hair and Luke placed his hand on Noah's arm squeezing at the wrist "let go and I'll show you" the hold in hair still tight- unyielding.

Luke took his other hand and placed it on Noah's boxer clad cock, he massaged it; hand moving up slowly and dipping in, Noah's grip starting too loosen.

"That's right… let me go" that smoldering gaze never- not once letting up. Noah dropped his hand; Luke's magic fingers doing the trick. "Good boy" Luke whispered.

Noah swallowed hard knowing exactly what was coming. Luke pushed Noah with his body against the only wall- not blocked with boxes. Noah willingly went, tongue licking at lips anticipating Luke's next move.

Noah didn't have to wait long…. Luke pulled his hand out of his boxers and yanked them down to his feet. Noah gasped at the speed in which Luke went, eyes never leaving face as he did the task. "What are you gonna do?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Lu-ke, stop teas-"

Before Noah could finish his sentence, Luke attacked his lips rough and hard. Teeth biting at bottom lip- tongue licking over bruises left behind. Noah pulled Luke back in, this time bodies connecting from head to toe.

He held Luke tight, pulling his body in forceful – yet the action was delicate; wrapping arms securely around waist. Only whimpering in pleasure at nips Luke caused- unharmed by the pain it should have brought.

Luke sucked Noah's bottom lip into his mouth and pulled back slowly, taking the lip with him. Noah followed- had to, Luke's hold on his lip not easing up. He just went with it, moaned in delight at what Luke was doing; enjoyed the dominate hold Luke had on him.

Not five minutes ago, Noah held the power- dominated but gears had switched, tables turned and Luke seized it. The power, the first opportunity he got.

Luke let go of Noah's bottom lip, smiled wantonly watching as Noah stayed leaned over waiting for Luke's next move "what would you like?" Luke whispered.

"You know what I want"

Luke nodded "yeah. I think I do."

Once again Luke pushed Noah's back into the wall while simultaneously falling to his knees.

Luke nuzzled his face into the soft hair surrounding Noah's cock, inhaling the manly scent smelling of zest and hard work-All Noah. He placed his hands on Noah's butt cheeks squeezing aggressively, kneading the flesh possessively like he knew…. just knew that know one but him would ever touch him like this again…. that Noah was all his and it would stay like that…. always.

Luke looked up at him- no words needed to be spoken, Noah stepped out of his boxers and Luke picked them up and tossed them across the room- not even caring where they landed.

They watched each other for a moment eyes unblinking, a silent conversation taking place between them. Noah saying 'there's know one better then you' Luke asking 'promise' Noah's slow burn smile whispering 'I promise know one' Luke nodded like he could here it clear and true ringing in his ears.

"You ready?" Luke whispered rubbing his hands up and down Noah's thighs, Noah just gazed- head nodding, legs spreading even wider. Luke slide between Noah legs- back resting comfortably against wall waiting for Noah to squat.

The first swipe of tongue between waiting cheeks was like cool water coming down a stream smooth but fast and vigorous. Noah braced himself pushing his back hard into the wall for support, the feeling of Luke's tongue flicking and pushing deep so powerful.

Luke grabbed at sides pulling Noah down onto his face for better access- yet supporting the weight of his body as he sucked and pushed in. "Lu-ke" Noah's legs started to shake and before they completely gave, Luke reached up and started to stroke his cock, one hand holding up the weight. Noah smacked his hand away grabbing at wrist and placing it back on his hip.

Noah started to stroke himself; body on over load, Luke's tongue fucking him fast and hard ready to set him off "oh god Lu-" he shut his eyes body grinding into face, Luke just took it pushed in deeper. Noah continued his grind, hoping he wasn't suffocating Luke.

In the middle of a grind and flick of tongue Luke stopped, his hands dug into waist like he needed to hold on, his body jerking as he held on.

Noah stilled- worried "are you alright?" Luke didn't answer- just caressed his cheek into firm flesh, breathing hard, body still jerking uncontrolled "baby are yo-" before Noah could get the sentence out, Luke was back at it flicking in, sucking, lapping at excessive spit he caused- making the pleasure for Noah so much more enjoyable.

Noah continued his stroke, squeezing at head, no lube needed- just the pressure he put on it enough.

Luke flicked at his hole one last time forcefully and Noah was gone.

Fluid ran down balled fist, dipping onto Luke's chest. Luke still licked- waited until Noah was finished milking himself dry. "Shit" he breathed out stopping his strokes and easing up on the pressure.

"You okay?" Luke asked, his breath coming out in a shudder, hands still tight on waist.

Noah just nodded, his legs trembling. Luke moved and let Noah fall behind him. Luke tucked himself into Noah's chest snuggling in, he patted Noah's knee "just breathe bubby."

Noah smiled lazy reaching into Luke's boxers "what are you doing?" Luke asked stopping Noah's hand.

"What do you think..? It's your turn," Noah smirked- hand starting to move again. Luke buried his face into Noah's armpit shielding the blush "what?" Noah asked confused.

"I already" Luke burrowed deeper- not able to look Noah in the face. Instead he took Noah's hand and pushed it into his boxers letting him feel the wetness, his face still buried in embarrassment.

"Oh…that's what the jerking was about." Luke smacked his arm and tried to burrow deeper at hearing Noah's comment.

After a second or two Luke's body started to shake slightly and he knew Noah was laughing. He looked up shocked at the response, know longer embarrassed- more annoyed "how could you lau- ahhh mmmm shit," he moaned- not able to finish his previous sentence. Noah had squeezed the head of his over sensitive cock, leaving his speech limited. Luke leaned back into Noah's chest, hazel and blue locking "I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" Noah sighed before idle kisses started and sleep overtook them.

"This is so good Noah, you always make it perfect" Noah smiled at the compliment and took a seat across from Luke. They were sitting in Java drinking coffee, Luke wanted to make one more visit and have one more cup before they departed and he wanted Noah to make it for him.

"Luke, it's just coffee."

"Yeah… but its coffee _you _made" Luke countered.

"Stop," Noah blushed.

Noah started to look around the café, his eyes starting to scan the room- forehead showing signs of worry lines.

"What?" Luke asked concerned- mug rose to lips.

"Nothing" Noah shrugged and continued to scan.

Luke placed his mug down and reached across the table; letting his pointer finger run down the side of Noah's hand- making zigzags on surface "tell me bubby, what's wrong?"

"It's just" Noah started, hands starting to fiddle with his coffee cup. He sighed before speaking again "it's just, I'm gonna miss this place."

"Bubby…."Luke rolled his eyes and laughed a little "it's not like we're going to Mars… its just New York City."

Noah pulled back and sat straight up- back stiff, face looking hurt and stern. Seeing the serious look on Noah's face had Luke sobering up "bubby" he said softly "I'm just messing with you."

Noah sighed and leaned forward- arms resting on the table, he had his head down like he was thinking.

"Missing Ali?"

Noah nodded his head "yeah… but I know she and Casey love it out there, they're happy."

"So what is it, you're not changing your mind are you?"

Noah's head shot up "no I-" a new arrival at java stopped Noah in his tracks. Immediately he cocked his head to the side- face breaking out into a beautiful bright smile.

"What?" Luke asked grinning. He turned towards the door, his grin disappearing as soon as he saw who it was.

The new arrival made their way over to their table, his smile just as big as Noah's "so" he started staring only at Noah- not once looking at Luke "heard you were leaving…escaping."

"Yep, getting out of dodge" Noah's smile getting brighter and bigger with each word spoken "who told you" The question coming out soft and sweet "was it Jack?"

"I have my ways" Dallas chucked deep- voice grating Luke's nerves. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Noah is nodding and smiling before he even speaks- ass already out of the seat "sure."

"Noah?" Luke questioned, brow furrowing, lips in a tight crease, hands squeezing his mug in a death grip.

"I'll be right back Luke."

Noah smiled at him and took his place by Dallas's side "yeah, I won't keep him long" Dallas said looking down at Luke.

Luke frowned and turned his attention on Dallas "he already knows how to shoot a gun."

"What?" Dallas asked confused. Luke just glared and then focused his attention back on the mug.

"Give me a sec," Noah whispered into Dallas's ear.

Dallas just nodded and headed for the door "bye Luke," he called out, a slight chuckle in his voice as he went. Luke glared some more and bowed his head defeated.

Noah stood by Luke's chair, pushing his body into him, nudging his shoulder softly with his hip, waiting patiently for a response. "I don't know why you're still here; you're going to go even if I ask you to stay." Luke still had his head down- couldn't bear to look.

Noah ran his hand up the back of Luke's neck and moved back down to the base squeezing gently, pressing his thumb in.

Luke finally looked up, eyes pleading. Noah kneeled in front of him- his eyes focused on glossy hazel "I'll be right back" he whispered, thumb now moving over bottom lip pressing in "I want to say bye" Luke just smiled and turned away- head nodding in understanding, he closed his eyes and waited till Noah was gone.

When he opened them, he knew he was alone, that Noah was outside talking to his friend _humph more like fuck buddy_ Luke thought, hands starting up again with the squeezing of mug.

He got up in annoyance "can I get another" he asked the waitress, slamming his mug on the counter. She gave him a startled look "sorry" he muttered, a small smile appearing putting her at ease. He picked up the mug and handed it to her "sorry" he said again, his eyes watching through the front window as he said it- anger tying hard not to poke through.

Luke turned his back and waited somberly for his coffee. There was no use in getting upset, Noah was still outside that wouldn't change. His thoughts so jumbled by Dallas's interruption, he didn't hear the approaching foot steps.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Luke immediately tensed up, he knew 'that voice' that condescending, with a touch of hurt attached to it 'voice.'

"Reid" he said slowly turning around- face in a genuine smile "how are you?"

Reid just stared not knowing how to respond; the kindness to much, he almost forget that he was still pissed. He mentally got himself together before replying "your boyfriends so wrapped up in the new resident gay, he didn't see me come in… it's a good thing though, I don't want any more punches to the eye."

The waitress came back to where Luke was standing and handed him his coffee "thank you…. and again I…I'm sorry" he said, looking directly at her. She waved him off as if to say 'its okay, everyone knows the Luke and Noah story… I get it.'

Once that was taken care of, Luke turned his attention on Reid "so you know about Dallas" he asked, choosing to ignore Reid's remarks.

Reid glared- upset his comment didn't hit a nerve. "Everyone knows about Dallas," he shrugged.

Luke moved back over towards the table "would you like to sit with me?"

Reid did the glaring again "no, I would not _like_ to sit with you."

"Reid" he whined "how many times can I say sorry?" Luke stared up at him from his chair.

Luke knew the way he handled the situation with Reid was wrong. Not calling him or answering his phone, just showing up two days later ending it. It was wrong…. beyond wrong and not very adult like. Luke knew he had to see Reid- but at the same time couldn't bear to leave Noah.

Reid rolled his eyes and grabbed the chair pulling it out "stop pouting" he ordered before taking a seat. "Are you okay?" Face like stone not a hint of emotion.

Luke did his own eye roll and turned toward the window watching the conversation continue between Dallas and Noah "you know" Reid said "no matter what happened between them... its over."

Luke turned around quick to gawk at Reid "how did you-?"

"Oh please" Reid smirked, "their body language is giving it away" At that moment, Noah ran his hand down Dallas's arm and then placed it on his shoulder when he was done. Luke turned around looking ready to explode "oh calm down, you're the only one for him."

Luke cocked his head to the side eyes wide in wonderment "did you just-?"

"Yes I did," Reid snapped- hands reaching for Luke's mug. He took a sip and sighed "you two are meant to be- compatible… I think that's what they call it. And let's face it Snyder, the only thing we have in common is our love of sweet girly coffee."

Luke laughed and continued to do so, as he watched Reid drunk his coffee.

"So" Reid started "when are you leaving?"

Luke's brow furrowed "how did you-?"

"Oh for Christ sakes Snyder, this is Oakdale population what….? Five hundred" he rolled his eyes again and took another sip of coffee. Luke knew Reid was just trying to prevent himself from asking if he were simple.

"Yeah tomorrow morning" he smiled "I'm going to miss you."

Reid did the eye roll again "not enough to stay" Luke pressed his lips together his face saying 'sorry' "that's what I thought"

They sat in silence smiling at each other, Luke sad about the way he ended things, Reid sad about them having to end period. "It's for the best," Reid finally said after swallowing another sip of coffee.

"What's for the best?" Noah asked walking up towards the table; Dallas right behind him.

Luke looked up glaring "you still here?"

"Oh shut up Luke!" Reid snapped "Noah's yours, he get's it." Reid stood up; he gulped the last of Luke's coffee down and set it on the table "don't you Dallas?"

Dallas nodded his chuckle deep like before "don't worry… I get it" he placed his hand on Luke's shoulder, Luke just stared "I just came back in to say good luck and I wish you well."

"Thank you… sorry" he said- surprised by the kindness.

"Know problem"

"I didn't see you come in" Noah sneered, his attention solely on Reid "what do you want?"

"No-ah" Luke pleaded.

Noah didn't turn to look at Luke, his eyes stayed directed on Reid. "What do you want?" he repeated.

"Oh good grief, not only does Dallas get it, _I_ get it…_we_ get it!" Reid rolled his eyes and pushed passed Noah "you wanna get a drink?" He asked- his words directed at Dallas.

"Sure why not" he smiled "give me a sec" Dallas stepped into Noah's space and pulled him into a hug "take care of yourself, call me, let me know how things are."

"I will… promise"

They ended the hug and Dallas turned to Reid "you ready?" Reid just nodded and headed for the door. He stopped suddenly, chest bumping into Dallas's "sssorry" he stuttered- hands squeezing at biceps "um"

"Yes" Dallas asked, staring down at him.

Reid looked up at him, the sudden closeness confusing him "Reid?"

"Oh um" Reid shook his head "wait… just wait…okay?" Dallas just smiled; Reid stepped around him and went back to the table.

"Are you okay," Luke asked- smirk clear on his face.

"Shut up" Reid looked down at Luke a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was hoping that maybe you and I could keep in touch" he backed up looking at Noah "just as friends, there's no need for you to start throwing punches Mr. Mayer."

Noah just rolled his eyes- waiting for Luke's response; already knowing the answer. "Of course Reid, we're friends" Reid gave a half smile and backed up further. Luke leaned forward in his chair "looks like you're about to have some fun."

"Shut. Up." This time Reid gave a full smile before he turned back towards Dallas following him out the door.

"Whoa" Noah laughed.

"Yeah _whoa"_ Luke repeated turning towards Noah "Dallas better watch out."

"No" Noah smirked, "Reid better brace himself"

Luke cocked his head to the side "what?"

"I told you I screamed his name."

"No-ah!"

"Something on your mind" Noah asked wrapping his leg around Luke's waist pulling him in closer. They were back in bed, the room dark, the clock approaching midnight. Noah propped himself up on his elbow and looked down on Luke his eyesight adjusting to the dark he watched his facial expressions not sure of what he were seeing "are you scared?"

Luke took a deep breath "I'm not scared."

"Are you sure?" Noah pushed "because you can tell me anything."

Luke reached out and placed his hand on Noah's cheek "I'm not scared of anything as long as you're with me."

Noah smiled and leaned into the touch, he then ran his hand through Luke's chest hair letting it rest in the tresses closes to the top "next week is going to be huge, are you okay with that?"

Luke gave him a look "why wouldn't I be?"

Luke was starting summer classes and would have to start alone, since Noah was done with school and starting a job at a local television station.

"You look sad" Noah shrugged.

"Not because of that, I'm use to school now. Piece of cake" he grinned looking up at Noah intently.

"Then what's the matter?" Noah continued- swirling his fingers through the chest hair. Luke just shook his head not wanting to answer "baby" Noah whined, leaning down and pressing his forehead to Luke's "please tell me."

Luke sighed "if I never came to Java that day, you would probably still be with Dallas."

"And you with Reid," Noah finished.

"No-ah"

"Sorry" Noah replied nodding his head telling Luke to continue.

Luke closed his eyes "its just-"

"What baby"

"I need to know."

Noah lifted Luke's chin "need to know what?" Luke didn't answer- eyes still shut tight "open your eyes baby."

Luke took a long deep breath "I need to know if he's better then me?" Luke still didn't open his eyes, just waited for the laugh or anger- whichever one came first.

Noah leaned in and kissed him soft on the lips, Luke opened his eyes finally to find Noah staring at him adoringly "I love you" he whispered.

"That's not what I asked you Noah" Luke sighed and closed his eyes. The silence hurting him, Noah didn't protest, didn't say a word.

Noah suddenly whispered into his ear "you're better."

Luke turned towards him lips ghosting over lips "you don't have to-"

"Shut up Luke," Noah groaned, tongue licking over bottom "you're better and do you know why?" Luke just shook his head "because I love you so much it hurts" Noah smiled and started to kiss Luke's neck, blowing softly on wetness left behind, sending chills through Luke's body "aren't I better then Reid?" Luke just nodded "and whys that?"

"Because I love you so much it hurts," Luke murmured- shivers still running through.

"See" Noah grinned, "we both have the same problem. Now it's time for bed movers will be here first thing tomorrow morning and I don't know about you… but I didn't pack these boxes for nothing."

Luke laughed- head pushing up to see through the darkness, looking at the stacks surrounding them "guess the bed is staying?"

"Guess so" Noah shrugged- face resting into the crook of Luke's neck, forcing Luke's head down onto the pillow.

"I'll buy a bigger one, a real comfortable one."

"Luke"

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep."

Luke closed his eyes trying hard; concentrating- hoping sleep would come he started to run his hand up and down Noah's back scratching light on the skin "Noah?"

"What Luke?"

"I'm happy"

"Me too, now go to sleep."

"Noah"

"What Luke"

"I'm to excited… can't sleep."

Noah groaned and pushed up; he threw the covers off of him and got up.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked bewildered.

"Come on," Noah grinned reaching his hand out waiting for Luke to take it. Luke reached out and Noah pulled him up and into a hug "I think there's still some food left in the fridge."

"Yeah?" Luke asked, pushing into the embrace.

"Yeah, you can talk my ear off and tell me your plans for this new bed of ours" Noah let Luke go and pulled him towards the door, he stopped short almost tripping over a box.

"You okay?" Luke laughed, stumbling into him "maybe we should turn on the lights."

Noah turned around "shut up" Luke just laughed through the darkness, the lack of light not effecting Noah's ability to see Luke's eyes sparkle "I love you."

"I thought we already covered that" Luke said through a giggle "remember…? It hurts." He cocked his head to the side waiting for Noah's comeback.

Noah took his hand again "yeah… but sometimes it feels so good" Luke stopped laughing, Noah's simple reply more then enough.

"Don't I know it" Luke sighed squeezing Noah's hand. Luke's brow furrowed all of a sudden as he stared at Noah.

"What's wrong?"

"Earlier, before Dallas interrupted us… you were about to say something." Noah looked confused for a second and then smiled. "What?" Luke asked smiling right along with him.

Noah shook his head "it was nothing, I was just thinking about how I would miss this place, it's my first real home."

"Are you okay?" Luke asked concerned.

"Yeah because I realized something"

"And what's that" Luke asked.

Noah bit his bottom lip face moving closer- wanting a kiss "my home is where ever you are."

Luke moved in letting lips connect "same here," Luke whispered when the kiss broke. Noah then pulled Luke out of the room and into the hallway; he stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist "guess we'll sleep on the plane" he smirked kissing Luke on his neck.

Noah guided Luke down the hall towards the kitchen. "As long as it's with you" Luke said quietly "I'll sleep just fine on the plane. In fact" Luke looked down at the floor in the hallway small smile reaching his lips.

"What?" Noah asked curiously, arms still wrapped securely around waist.

Luke started to move, his turn to guide "you'll see"

When they got what they wanted in the kitchen, they spent their last night in Oakdale… at least their last night for a long while in the hallway where they fully and truly had connected again. Eating cookies, Emma had made and drinking coffee they both knew they shouldn't have been drinking. When they finally fell asleep it was in that same spot. Wrapped around each other, the way it should always be, the way it _would_ always be.

The end.


End file.
